<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by starryadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233433">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora'>starryadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom! Adora, Consensual, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Dom! Catra, F/F, Jealousy, Kinks, Oops, Smut, Sub! Adora, Top! Catra, catradora, seriously smut, spop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats are natural predators. And Catra is no exception. </p><p> </p><p>After seeing her girlfriend getting hit on one too many times at the bar, Catra decides tonight is the night she wants to take Adora for herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>remember that consent is sexy guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Cats are natural apex predators, everyone knows that.</p><p> </p><p>And Catra was no exception.</p><p> </p><p>She'd spent the entire night stalking her blonde-headed prey, licking her lips and baring her claws. She was on the prowl, geared to her target as they played this cat-and-mouse game.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was ready to pounce.</p><p> </p><p>Her blonde girlfriend had spent the entire night socializing and mingling with practically every girl there.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Adora had no clue what she was doing. While smart in battle, the girl was clueless when it came to flirting.</p><p> </p><p>Adora sat on a barstool, wearing a top that was a little too low-cut for Catra's liking. Well, Catra liked the view for <em>herself</em>. But she didn't like the way Mermista was staring at her girlfriend's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched the scene play out; Adora was most likely talking about her horse the entire time while the other girls tried to ween the conversation into more...<em>sexual</em> matters.</p><p> </p><p>She watched Mermista edge closer, listening to her fake a compliment about Adora's hair as an excuse to touch it...</p><p> </p><p>Adora leaned in like an oblivious puppy...</p><p> </p><p>Catra growled.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing about cats: they are very possessive creatures. And Adora was <em>hers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde vixen kept talking, rambling about horses and who knows what else when Catra had had enough.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, she walked over swiftly and smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Baby." Catra purred, running her hands all down Adora's body, not breaking eye contact with Mermista once.</p><p> </p><p>She saw the blue-haired girl's face flusher as she seemed to get the memo and made her way to go talk to Sea Hawk, who was currently trying to set the bar on fire.</p><p> </p><p>"What was all that about?" Adora asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Catra feigned innocence, wrapping her tail around Adora's waist and pulling her closer. "I can't love on my girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're so weird sometimes, Catra." Adora giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe." Catra grinned, beginning to kiss down her neck, sending a shiver down Adora's spine.</p><p> </p><p>Adora wasn't used to this much intimacy. Catra learned that really quickly.</p><p> </p><p>She knew her girlfriend was a virgin; the goody-two-shoes wouldn't dare step a toe out of line with the Horde. Catra had figured that maybe between the war and turning into She-Ra, Adora had found some girl to help her blow off some steam, but her girlfriend admitted to being a virgin during their first...intimacy talk.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Catra had grown up just as sheltered as Adora. But unlike Adora, who was favored and conditioned to please everyone, Catra found access to all kinds of books and medias that helped taint her into the sinner she was today.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to the car." Catra whispered into the blonde's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why? We just got here."</p><p> </p><p>Catra took a fistful of Adora's hair and gave a slight tug, causing Adora to let out a tiny squeal.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you tonight...<em>all</em> of you."</p><p> </p><p>Adora had never run to the car so fast in her life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Catra...I'm nervous..." Adora said, sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a sports bra.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Catra broke character, letting her hard exterior mold into a softer expression. "Why? What's wrong, Princess?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just...you're so experienced at this, and I feel like I'm gonna do something dumb - like moan funny or something."</p><p> </p><p>Catra sat down next to Adora. "I've known you for 22 years now, Dora. You haven't driven me away yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." Adora giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, you're gonna do fine...but I'm known for being a little...<em>intense</em> sometimes." Catra warned. "You remember the traffic light code?"</p><p> </p><p>Adora nodded. "Green: go. Yellow: slow down. Red: get me off of this damn bus."</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl." Catra grinned, petting her like a dog.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed how Adora's eyes lit up. Even at the obviously sarcastic praise, the blonde's lips curled into a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes and grinned, starting out slow.</p><p> </p><p>For awhile, all they did was kiss; that was something Adora had grown quite fond of.</p><p> </p><p>Catra cupped Adora's face, kissing her and licking her bottom lip, begging for entry. Adora teasingly denied at first until Catra bit down on her, forcing the girl to separate them. They battled for dominance until Adora, per usual, caved and let Catra do her thing.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the magicat seemed to grow tired of kissing, though Adora let out a mewl of dislike at the lack of warmth on her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, calm down...this is gonna feel way better..." Catra whispered, tugging at Adora's bra.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde seemed to take the hint, raising it above her arms before Catra had the chance to tear it off of her with her claws.</p><p> </p><p>Adora needed sexier bras anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Catra took in the beautiful sight of Adora's boobs. She took a finger and gently began to rub circles into the girl's pink nipple, causing her to squeal.</p><p> </p><p>"My sweet Adora..." Catra purred. "No one's ever touched you like this, huh? I bet you're just starving for this..."</p><p> </p><p>With that, the magicat groped the other breast, licking it and sucking at it as Adora moaned, laying her head against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Catra then moved her hand down to Adora's thigh, causing the other female to twitch a bit, gripping the bedsheets.</p><p> </p><p>Finally letting go of Adora's boobs, Catra made her way down to her shorts, slipping them off with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Catra smirked and licked her lips; it was time to claim what was rightfully hers. Tonight, Adora was all hers.</p><p> </p><p>As she began to pull Adora's panties down, she suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately stopping, Catra looked into the girl's blue eyes. "Is this not okay...?" She asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Adora's face flustered red. She hated feeling so clueless. Whenever she was faced with an obstacle, she liked to have the facts mapped out in front of her. This...this was uncharted territory and it scared her...</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay..." Adora confirmed, giving a nod of consent. "Just...I don't think I'm very pretty...down there."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Catra asked, expression softening again.</p><p> </p><p>Adora hid her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...none of that..." Catra whispered gently, taking Adora's hands and removing them. "Let me see that pretty face..."</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked into Catra's eyes, fighting the urge to look away as Catra gently put a finger under the blonde's chin, forcing her to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Adora. And I don't care if you aren't shaved down there. In fact, I actually kinda dig it. You're beautiful, and I want you. Every part of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay...you're such a sweet talker." The blonde teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Talking's not the only thing my mouth's good for." Catra grinned, sliding off her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>She stared down at Adora and licked her lips. This was it. This was hers. All hers. Everyone else could flirt with stare at Adora all they wanted. But this region was all Catra's.</p><p> </p><p>"So pretty..." she commented. "Tell me, Adora, have you ever had an orgasm in your entire life?"</p><p> </p><p>Adora quickly shook her head, her ponytail swinging as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, really? You're more of a goodie-two-shoes than I thought." Catra taunted, trailing a finger down her inner thigh, dangerously close to her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Adora shivered and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like you've been waiting for me..." Catra grinned, taking a finger and pressing it against her clit. "Saving yourself for just for me. It's almost like you've always known who you belonged to."</p><p> </p><p>"Catra...more!" Adora gasped, gripping the bedsheets.</p><p> </p><p>Catra didn't hesitate. She rubbed Adora's clit with one finger, using the other to trial down her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"So wet for me...God, Adora, it's like a rainforest down here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Don't compare my pussy to a- <strong><em>aaaaa</em></strong>~" Adora lost herself in her own words as Catra began to lick her clit, using her tongue to stimulate her, her face lost between the folds of Adora.</p><p> </p><p>Adora wrapped her legs around Catra's shoulders, arching her back a bit as she grabbed Catra's hair, tugging on the tufts roughly as Catra expertly licked her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Catra dipped a finger inside of Adora, still licking her out. She then added a second digit, fingering her as Adora gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"C-Catra...feels so good..."</p><p> </p><p>Catra licked Adora's folds, smirking a little. Suddenly, she let out an animalistic growl, removing her fingers and using them to grip Adora's thighs, her nails digging in with enough force, but not enough to scratch or seriously hurt her love.</p><p> </p><p>Catra licked at a faster pace; this was no longer about just pleasuring Adora. This was instinctive. This was her purpose. This was her mate and hers only. She gripped her thighs at an almost bruising pace, lapping at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Catra, I'm gonna cum!" Adora gasped, tugging on her hair again.</p><p> </p><p>Catra then extended one of her hands, letting Adora hold onto it as she rode out her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>With a squeal and a noise that could only be described as a "hsisojsjskd", Adora panted and stared down at her girlfriend, who began to lick her clean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taking deep breaths, Adora slowly began to come down from her high.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was still on the prowl, however, licking up Adora's body and kissing her neck, leaving hickeys and bruises and bite marks all down her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm...baby..." Adora giggled, tangling her fingers through Catra's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Mine. All mine." The magicat said simply. "My mate."</p><p> </p><p>"Yours." Adora agreed. "Am I claimed now?" She teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..." Catra then extracted her claws, grinning a bit. "Feel 100% free to say no to this, but...do you want me to, um, mark you...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mark me...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Catra suddenly felt a heat to her cheeks. "Can I scratch you, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>Adora took the time to think about it. She'd been scratched by Catra before, and it wasn't pleasant. But something about being claimed and marked by her just made her shiver...</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah you can."</p><p> </p><p>Catra nodded and slowly began to kiss Adora, holding her tightly. Adora kisses back, losing herself in the sweetness. She'd nearly forgotten to brace herself for what was about to come.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she felt something sharp pierce her back. It felt like her skin was on fire. A pair of claws slid down her back, running down her sides and stopping at her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a small howl of pain as Catra held her close, cradling her. "Shhh..."</p><p> </p><p>Tears dotted her eyes. Her skin stung so bad, but...maybe she liked it.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it too much?" Catra asked worriedly. "Turn into She-Ra, you can heal!"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Adora said a little too quickly. "Don't wanna heal...like the pain..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Catra raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a masochist on my hands?" An idea already popping into her head.</p><p> </p><p>Pink lips curled into a smirk. "Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>"Well why didn't you say so?" Catra smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Over my knee."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha?"</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Catra grabbed Adora's wrist and bent her over her knee, grabbing her plush ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Color?" The cat asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Green..." Adora confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl."</p><p> </p><p>There it was again. The light shined in Adora's eyes. The carving of approval, of praise. It was her personal gold star.</p><p> </p><p>Catra then rested her hand back, mercilessly spanking Adora.</p><p> </p><p>Adora screamed a bit, but that just sounded like music to Catra's ears.</p><p> </p><p>Smack Smack Smack</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched Adora's pale ass turn a bright, crimson red. She felt tears on her thigh and realized that Adora was crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Color, Baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Green..." Adora said once again. "Greener than grass, don't stop! Please! More!"</p><p> </p><p>Catra was happy to oblige. She spanked the girl harder. She couldn't help but admire the view...Adora was so helpless beneath her...so beautiful. The claw marks on her back were so red, so prominent.</p><p> </p><p>Catra grinned to herself. All Hers.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Adora was sobbing and gripping the bedsheets, Catra soothingly began to rub her ass, hand going in circles to soothe her red butt.</p><p> </p><p>"So pretty for me..." Catra praised, watching Adora pant like a dog, face flustered pink.</p><p> </p><p>Catra gave Adora a few moments to catch her breathe, stroking the girl's hair softly and admiring her body.</p><p> </p><p>That break didn't last long.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Catra shoved her fingers inside of Adora's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Adora's eyes widened, but she happily accepted them.</p><p> </p><p>"You better suck <em>real</em> good." Catra warned. "Because this is your only lube. And it's not going in your pussy this time."</p><p> </p><p>Adora sucked and licked her fingers, making sure they were drenched in saliva as Catra smirked, gently entering one digit inside her ass.</p><p> </p><p>Adora moaned softly. This was new...but not in a bad way...</p><p> </p><p>"So pretty for me." Catra praised. "My dirty little slut, all spread out for me like this. What would the people of Etheria think now, knowing that their precious savior is a dirty whore?"</p><p> </p><p>Opening her mouth to let out a witty retort, Adora quickly decided against it, biting her lip and instead rubbing against Catra's thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's impatient." She hummed, adding a few more fingers and setting up a pace for Adora.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde moaned, bucking against Catra's fingers and squealing, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be toyed and played with.</p><p> </p><p>Catra let out a laugh. "You're so dirty. So filthy for me. Who would've known? A slut for my fingers."</p><p> </p><p>Adora moaned, pressure building up in her stomach until she couldn't take it anymore; for the second time that night, her vision clouded as she came again, eyes focused on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Catra laughed, pulling her fingers out and giving her ass one more little smack before pulling laying down and pulling Adora back into the bed with her.</p><p> </p><p>Panting to catch her breath, Adora lay her head on Catra's shoulder and yawned.</p><p> </p><p>The magicat took a few moments to admire her handiwork; there were blue and purple bruises all over the poor girl's body, as well as claw marks and love bites.</p><p> </p><p>Catra felt a wave of pride rush over her.</p><p> </p><p>She was all hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think I'm some soft of pillow princess." Adora yawned, snuggling into Catra. "Next time, I wanna make you feel good."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." Catra smirked. "You can make it up to me tomorrow in the shower."</p><p> </p><p>Adora just gave a soft smile, closing her eyes and nestling into Catra.</p><p> </p><p>Catra held her girlfriend as tight as she could, kissing her cheek softly.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, cats were predators, but they were also lovers first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>